Cherchez l'erreur
by silvermirror lily
Summary: Une incompréhension, une pensée, un doute, un sentiment naissant? Une perte de contrôle, une erreur? Two-shot JP/LE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **: **Tout appartient à JKR, je n'ai rien inventé sauf la petite histoire bien sûr. **

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voici ma première fic. Après quelques temps, maintenant, passer à reviewer activement, je précise lol, je me décide enfin à créer ma propre histoire. **

**J'espère que ça vous plaira. Je tiens à dire un gros merci à Mily Black II qui m'a corriger ma fic et donner beaucoup de conseils, c'était super gentil, merci encore. Et enfin... je ne t'oublie pas t'en fait pas^^ je fais de gros bisous et assaisonne Virginie (alias Darling Black^^) de remerciements pour m'avoir continuellement donner son avis et encourager! Elle m'a aussi permis de mettre cette fic en ligne (je savais pas comment faire lol). Merci encore à toute les deux!^^**

**Je précise, c'est un two-shot. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.**

Je ne comprends pas!!!

Pourquoi? Comment? Rhaaaaa... ça m'énerve!!

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend... je n'ai jamais eu cette réaction auparavant alors... Pourquoi maintenant? Enfin... « jamais auparavant »...peut-être pas « jamais » mais ça remonte à loin tout ça... je ne sais plus ce que ça fait.

C'est bizarre comme sensation... est-ce que ça va durer longtemps?

Ce n'est pas douloureux et pourtant... J'ai l'impression de souffrir mille tourments... Non je ne veux pas que ça continue mais comment faire pour que ça s'arrête?

Et puis... pourquoi ça m'est arrivé devant lui... vraiment?

Ça n'aurait pas pu être devant quelqu'un d'autre?!

Oui mais... peut-être qu'une autre personne n'aurait pas eu ces mêmes yeux tristes? Et pourquoi des yeux tristes?

Ahhhhh mais pourquoi je me mêle de tout ça moi... tu réfléchis trop ma pauvre...

Bon! J'arrête!

Je vais faire un tour dans le parc et respirer! Ça va me faire du bien!

En fin d'après midi c'est fou les couleurs magnifiques qui s'y trouvent...

Le lac était brillant, claire, lisse... majestueux...

Je n'avais pas pris le temps de regarder depuis...

Pourquoi le calme règne t-il quand tout s'agite en moi? Quand je suis si perdue?

Perdue... encore un mot que je n'utilisais jamais avant... pourquoi je dis ça moi? Pourquoi est-ce que je dis que je suis perdue?

...

Peut-être parce que je le suis après tout... ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas perdue

Depuis ma première année en fait...

Depuis ma découverte réelle de la magie...

Depuis que j'ai rencontré mes professeurs... amis... ennemis?

Depuis que j'ai croisé ces deux prunelles chocolat si joyeuses et qui sont aujourd'hui si mélancoliques.

* soupir *

En fait le vrai bouleversement c'était lui... déjà en première année... et c'est encore lui six ans plus tard. Mais le problème, parce qu'il y a un problème, ... c'est que c'est **lui**!

Je ne peux tout simplement pas me résoudre à une hypothèse aussi... absurde.

Je l'ai détesté pendant tellement de temps...

Tout en me torturant l'esprit, je ne me rends pas compte que je me dirige vers le saule pleureur... cet arbre qui domine dans le parc et où **il** a l'habitude d'aller.

Je m'assois et il est là... il me regarde. Mais je ne le vois pas tout de suite... je suis bien trop absorbé par mes pensées pour voir quoique ce soit.

Tout d'un coup je sens quelques chose ... des chatouilles sur mon bras...

Ça a le don de me faire sortir de ma léthargie... je tourne doucement la tête pour voir que ce n'est qu'une liane du saule qui est animée par le vent.

Puis je le vis... un air attendri sur le visage. Lorsqu'il compris que j'étais revenue à la réalité il perdit doucement ce fin sourire qui avait commencé à se dessiner et que je trouvait si craquant...

Attendez une minute qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là? Craquant? Je perds la raison c'est pas possible!

Oui c'est ça je deviens complètement dingue... et puis ce sentiment qui m'envahit de nouveau... ce sentiment que je voulais connaître mais qui pourtant me paraissait si loin... si loin... et ses yeux... je ne les avaient pas quitté depuis que je les avaient croisés.

Comment faire... je n'arrive plus à me contrôler... j'avance doucement mon visage vers le sien... il est si proche...

**Et oui j'ai fait la sadique! xD J'ai été à bonne école je crois! lol**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer **: **Tout appartient à JKR, je n'ai rien inventé sauf la petite histoire bien sûr.**

**Voici le deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il est plus long que le premier chapitre. Désolé si vous n'aviez pas assez d'info mais c'était fait exprès, pour que se soit plus mystérieux^^. Et je reconnais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long mais c'est ma première fic, je ne suis pas encore une pro^^.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à tout ceux qui le feront. Un immense merci d'avance. Virginie et Mily vous êtes trop, je vous adore!! Merci encore.  
**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

Je ne sais pas qui combla la distance mais je sais qu'un sentiment merveilleux m'envahit.

Ses lèvres étaient douces, il embrassait comme jamais personne ne m'avait embrassé... Très vite je me rapprochais encore plus de lui, si c'était possible...

Puis tout d'un coup je me réveille, je sors de ce monde dans lequel je me sentais si bien...

Je me détache alors brusquement de lui et le regarde... il semble surprit.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire quoique se soit. Je ne veux pas entendre ces mots qu'il brûle de prononcer.

-Je suis désolée! Excuse moi!

Après ces quelques paroles, je m'enfuie en courant. Je ne veux pas qu'il me rattrape.

Quelle imbécile!!! Pourquoi me suis-je laissée emporter! Rhaaaaa...

Tout en disant cela je me retouchais les lèvres... il embrassait quand même très bien...

Arrête Lily ne pense pas à ça!! Maintenant il va falloir l'éviter... du moins tant que je n'ai pas de réponse claire à ce qui vient de se passer. Chose très difficile quand il s'agit d'un maraudeur...c'est pas gagner!

Mais pourquoi je l'ai embrassé? Je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse de ce... crétin!!

Amoureuse? L'Amour? C'est ça ce sentiment si... étrange?

Je ne sais plus...

Je marche au hasard des couloirs en réfléchissant.

C'est vrai qu'il s'est calmé depuis la cinquième année mais... et puis ces yeux... comment peut-on exprimé tellement de sentiments simplement par le regard?

Cette tristesse que j'ai surpris ce matin avant de vouloir lui crié dessus m'a complètement déboussolé!

Comment a-t-il pu faire céder cette barrière que j'avais édifié?

Un claquement de porte me fait prendre conscience que je ne suis plus en train d'errer dans les couloirs mais bien dans une salle avec pour seule compagnie l'homme que j'ai embrassé quelques temps plus tôt.

Mon cœur commence à battre plus vite. Comment a-t-il fait pour me faire rentrer dans cette classe? Et plus important encore... que vais-je lui dire?

Bon ok, je savais qu'il allait me coincer mais... si vite?

Il s'appuie contre le mur après s'être assuré d'avoir verrouillé la porte puis il me regarde.

Il semble chercher ses mots... mais son regard est déterminé. Je me sens de plus en plus mal...

-Lily... Pourquoi t'es tu excusée tout à l'heure?

-Euh... je... parce que je t'ai... embrassé? Dis-je gênée tout en rougissant.

Il eu un air attendrit mais je n'en avais pas encore fini, je le savais...

-Pourquoi m'as tu embrassé? Enchaîna t-il alors.

Non mais il n'a aucune pitié ou quoi? Il me pose cette question comme ça lui. Et je suis censé dire quoi là? Parce que moi même je ne sais pas...

Si je comprend bien le seul moyen de me défaire de cette situation n'ai autre que...

-Potter... commençais-je en m'énervant, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude que je m'excuse mais n'en profite pas!!!! Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai embrassé que ça recommencera... d'ailleurs il en ai hors de question et puis... quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Recule!!!

A partir du moment où j'ai commencer à vociférer il a commencé à s'approcher doucement avec un sourire en coin qui je dois dire était des plus... magnifique.

Ah non c'est pas vrai je suis en train de flancher! Il se rapproche encore...

Je recule toujours avant heurter le mur... je suis coincée!!!

-Potter qu'est-ce que tu fais?

J'avais dit ça dans un souffle... Ma respiration commençais à devenir de plus en plus irrégulière...

-Le nécessaire pour que ce ne soit pas une erreur...

Il combla le vide qui nous séparait et m'embrassa avec une telle passion... je voulais résister au départ mais... ses lèvres, sa langue, sa bouche... étaient tout simplement ... sans nom.

Le baiser devint de plus en plus intense... pourtant il arrêta là sa douce torture et s'éloigna lentement pour m'observer.

-Je...

J'étais incapable de comprendre quoi que se soit... je ne pouvais plus le repousser. Je n'arrivais plus à penser.

-Écoute Lily... fais face à tes peurs... je ne cesserais plus de t'embrasser maintenant que tu m'a fait connaître tes baisers...

-Quoi? Tu comptes encore m'embrasser? Fis-je étonnée.

-Bien sûr puisque tu m'aimes et que je t'aime!!!

Il avait dis ça en toute sincérité comme si c'était évident, il n'avait plus sur lui ce masque d'arrogance qui régnait quelques années plus tôt. Je ne pus pourtant pas m'empêcher de déclarer avec une certaine ironie...

-Ah oui? Et depuis quand est-ce que je t'aime?

-Alors... J'ai bien une idée mais... tu ne l'admettrais pas!

-Ça c'est sûr! Marmonnais-je

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis?

En disant cela il s'était encore plus coller à moi, avec un sourire en prime,... comme si c'était pas assez... et pourtant je me sentais bien là, au creux de ces bras.

-Mais oui c'est ça! Fais celui qui n'a pas entendu... De toute façon tu ne m'embrasseras plus...

Je tentais de me dégager mais il me tenait fermement.

-Alors là, si tu crois que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça... tu rêves! Je compte bien t'embrasser encore...

Il me donna un léger baiser comme une légère brise qui passe sur mon visage.

-encore...

Nouveau baiser, plus long et plus appuyé.

-et encore...

Cette fois-ci je perdis totalement pied. Je ne résistai pas davantage tandis que l'homme que j'aimais me faisait oublier tout ce qui existait au dehors...

* * *

**Et voilà fini! Quand avez vous pensez? Un petit mot...?**

**Merci d'être passer lire cette petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plû. Gros bisous et bonne continuation à toutes et à tous!**

**Silvermirror lily**

**PS: si vous avez des questions je serais ravie d'y répondre alors n'hésitez pas. bis**


End file.
